Position of Power
by Snape14
Summary: Hermione Granger, at the request of a charming new headmaster, arrives at Hogwarts in order to teach Transfigurations. Little does she know, her dream job is about to spiral out of control.
1. Witch by the name of

**The Witch by the Name of Hermione Granger**

Newly appointed transfigurations professor, Hermione Granger came to an immediate halt as she arrived at the end of the corridor. Standing face to face with the entrance leading in to the teacher's lounge, she boldly placed her left hand upon the ripened oak. The deep breath she drew into her lungs, savored the wood's aroma, and her mind was instantly flooded with memories from seven years ago. A great deal of her adolescence had been transformed in those final few years of schooling. Briefly after graduating from Hogwarts, she attended one of the finest wizarding universities throughout Europe. She had actively pursued her masters in transfiguration and come four years later, received the satisfaction of graduating top of her class.

But those dreary days Hermione spent confined in a classroom only made the desire to broaden her mind and expand her knowledge increase even more. Consequently, she traveled and studied in various countries in order to explore the different parts of the world. However, regardless of her new found knowledge, she discovered the only place for her was inside of a classroom. Her lifelong dream was to be able to pass her thirst of knowledge to the future wizarding generations. If by fate or merely an unfortunate event, she received the opportunity in a dreadful letter that announced the passing of her beloved mentor, Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione was stricken with grief, for she had always looked up to the extraordinary witch and had come to rely on her heartfelt advice throughout her education. It was McGonagall's talent and guidance that persuaded Hermione to follow in her footsteps and guide incoming students. So it came to no surprise that when she received a letter inquiring to know if she would like a teaching position at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, she accepted with the utmost honor.

"By all means Miss Granger, please carry on blocking the entryway, I'm in no rush." She grimaced slightly as a deep, baritone voice jarred her awake from reminiscing. She didn't need to turn around in order to recognize that distinct voice. It had been seven lengthy years since they had last exchanged words, and still, she felt that Severus Snape's attitude towards her had far from changed.

Wordlessly, she elevated her right hand and inched the door open. Slipping in, she felt an edge of discomfort seeing her former teachers relaxed and at ease. It would be strange fitting in with people who had once seen her as a mere student.

"Hermione, dear, how have you been?" Questioned her previous Charms Professor, whom, to her great pleasure, sounded generally pleased to see her. Smiling she bent down to embrace Professor Flitwick as she returned the greeting. Straightening back into an upwards position, her eye caught a peculiar form seated at the head of the room. The distinguishing eyes she perceived only to belong to someone incredibly important. Her eyes widened in response as she took in the headmaster's distinct appearance.

He appeared to be in his mid thirties with dark brown locks, a shade that complimented his oval face and illustrated his dazzling emerald eyes. It was a face that could accompany any woman in her wildest fantasy. Hermione had to forcefully unglue her gaze from his face, turning instead toward the rest of the room. After a moment she realized everyone was settling into their places, thus she briskly walked towards an empty chair and sat down. The chatter that had filled the area came to an abrupt halt as the man that had held her gaze earlier began to rise up from his throne.

"Alright, since everyone is present shall we begin?" The sound billowing from his mouth was crisp and smooth. Taking note of his fellow colleagues' nods he continued on, "I'd like to welcome everyone to Hogwarts, both new and old," here he paused and blatantly smiled at Hermione, "for those who don't know me, my name is William Channing. I was selected for this position by my close friend, the Minister of Magic himself. Since I was a young lad, I have coveted a position at this institution, and now I'm more then blessed to be able to work alongside the greatest witches and wizards of our time. But enough about me, now is most certainly not the time. However, I'd like to make a few brief announcements about this upcoming school year, and then I shall gladly release you to check your accommodations."

Hermione took the chance to get comfortable before turning her focus to the other faces in the vicinity. She failed to recognize a few, but couldn't mistake the appearances of her previous teachers. Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey both had glistening grays in their hair and seemed to have aged a bit. While the infamous Trelawney had bought a new pair of glasses that insinuated her eyes even more. The only person who didn't appear to have changed was Professor Snape.

He supported the same sinister scowl that he wore when she attended his classes. His onyx eyes were full of hatred and disgust while listening to the Headmaster present. No doubt wishing he was in his position of great power. Snape wasn't a bad looking man, in fact he could even be considered handsome in the tall, dark, and mysterious department. Of course if you stuck personality into the equation he was nothing compared to Headmaster Channing.

She grinned and once more focused on the man who filled her thoughts. He caught her eye once more and lingered there before he continued his speech. At last he folded his hands together and nodded his head. Realization set in as everyone rose around her; it seemed the meeting was coming to a close. Hermione needed to speak to the Headmaster, but she decided she would settle down in her quarters first. She would chat with him tomorrow evening at the Great Feast. Rising from her chair, she was the last to leave as she followed the others out.

William Channing held the door and watched as the teachers wandered out. He smirked to himself when granted the view of Miss Granger's backside. He closed the door firmly and found his way to his office, where he languidly parked himself behind his desk. Resting back against his chair he reached in the smallest drawer and seized Hermione Granger's file.

It was awfully impressive.

Channing closed his eyes and rewound his mind back to the meeting. Hermione was certainly a unique beauty who was well known throughout the country. She would no doubt be a perfect trophy to have hanging on his arm as he accompanied her to the Ministry's formal occasions. It would be quite a simple task to warm up to her. He was enjoying the extensive power his new occupation had delivered him. His charming personality is what found him this job in the first place. He had a certain knack for manipulating people. His alluring smile and charismatic charm could take him anywhere. Wherever his travels take him, he always has a trail of ladies tagging along behind him, hoping and praying to receive his attention. He would often make a game out of singling them out and bedding them one by one. But along with being a greedy man, he is equally a competitive one. He always gets what he wants… and what he desires now is the witch by the name of Hermione Granger.

* * *

Well here's my first go at this story. PLEASE leave me reviews... without them I'll have no motivation to continue. And I'll respond!

The chapters will get increasingly better from here. But PLEASE tell me what you think, if you have any ideas, or what you liked about it, or what you think I could approve upon. Your suggestions and opinions really matter to the author. Thanks so much!


	2. The Great Feast

**The Great Feast**

Sunlight flooded through the open windows of Hermione Granger's bedchamber. The harsh light's main goal was to instruct her vision. She tried in vain to block it out with both arms raised in defense across her face. She tried rolling over, but unfortunately tumbled right over the edge of her bed. Swearing, she untangled the sheets and staggered over to the loo. She splashed icy water on her face desperately struggling to pry herself awake, not that she needed it, considering her topple out of bed. She would most likely have a glorious bruise formed on her hip by the next morning.

The reflection in the mirror staring back at her pleased the eye, considering she had come across an anti-frizz hair potion. Just that minute change had worked its miracle on her appearance. Now anyone could catch a glimpse at her heart-shaped face and strong jaw line that had always been obscured by her mess of curls.

Hermione lay down the wash cloth and made the short journey to her dresser. Choosing a novel pair of navy robes, she slipped them on over a pair of muggle jeans and a simple red blouse. She decided to go organize her office and finish planning course outlines. Brushing her hair back from her shirt, she stole a glance at the clock and realized she had approximately five hours until the students arrived. She definitely had a bit of a lie in; it must have been the traveling that had worn her out.

Making good care to ward her rooms, Hermione headed to her classroom. Although time had pasted since she had once hurried to her classes, she knew exactly which way to go. Gliding through the familiar hallways and gazing at the ever changing portraits, she couldn't help brightening into a smile. This was the sole place for her, she couldn't imagine being cooped up behind a Ministry desk.

The classroom hadn't changed in any way; the only exception was the lack of inhabitants. Who, at this very moment, were most likely getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. Hermione laid down the stack of papers she'd been carrying and walked up to the blackboard. Whipping around she stood over the rows of desk, soon to be occupied by minds that needed molding. Butterflies threatened to rise up in her stomach, but she bravely fought down the nerves, this would be a wonderful experience.

She hesitated a brief moment before wondering back to the neglected papers. With a hint of perfectionism, she folded them neatly and arranged them in the top drawer of her desk.

The instant Hermione finished organizing, she began fanning herself. It was a dreadfully musky and humid atmosphere. Hence she searched frantically for a gap in the wall to air the room out with. Slipping off her robe, she smoothed it out over the back of her chair, and subsequently unbuttoned the top three buttons to her blouse.

"There," she said to herself quietly, "that simple thing made a world of difference. Let's see what opening a window can accomplish." Hermione reached out both hands and attempted to slide it open. But unfortunately it wouldn't budge. She was fighting a loosing battle.

"Need any assistance?" Hermione twirled around, surprised that she hadn't felt a presence enter the room.

William Channing took the woman's silence as a plea for a white night to rescue her, even if it was just using his muscles to open up a simple windowpane. He crossed the space and after two tries, jarred the blasted thing open.

"Thanks." Hermione exclaimed brightly as a cool breeze battled the musky air on its way into the room. It was much more tolerable now that they had succeeded in drawing a draft.

"But of course." Was the response from the other party, while he cleaned some dust with a flick of his wand, "That was just one of the free services here at Hogwarts."

Amused, Hermione strolled away from the sunlit opening toward one of the desks. She gestured to the one on her right, indicating a free seat for the Headmaster.

"How are you settling into your new occupation? Everything to your liking I hope." Taking her up on the offer, he followed the same path she had taken and scooted the desk closer to hers, before sitting down. She looked absolutely stunning. Her flushed face radiating a glow, perhaps from straining over the force of opening the window. He glanced down at her attire, noting the absence of her robe. Her curves were much more defined without the large cloak, and he could see a subtle amount of her cleavage. It was all he could do from licking his lips.

"It's all perfect. In fact I don't think I could ask for more. It's always been my dream to teach, although, I must admit, I never imagined how different this all would be." She gestured around the room, "It seems like just yesterday I was a student here."

"Ahhh, but clearly those years you remained away from this establishment have not only taken their toll on your mental capabilities, but also your physical appearance." Here he paused and deliberately looked her up and down, eyes hesitating on the swell of her breasts. Hermione shot William a puzzling look before a blush rose to her cheeks and she looked down to the folded hands which resided in her lap. Channing couldn't help himself by wondering how far the blush traveled down the curve of her neck. He took the opportunity by leaning in and taking her chin in his hand, "You are most definitely not a student any longer."

Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate, but couldn't form any intelligent saying.

"If you need anything," He paused, emphasizing the last word, "you know where to find me." Lingering his hand on her cheek, he removed the body part after a moment and disappeared from the area, leaving behind a baffled looking witch.

Ten whole minutes passed by before Hermione could comprehend what had just happened. Raising two fingers to her cheek, she shook her head in disbelief at what had occurred.

The headmaster had just made a blatant pass at her. She was trying her best to secure a career and her boss basically wanted her. Frowning she wondered if he had just meant to compliment her, maybe she was just jumping to conclusions? If truth be told, he probably used that line on all the girls he encountered. He looks like the type to flirt uncontrollably, because who would ever dare refuse him? Numerous witches would be on their backs in a mere instant if he so casually dropped the idea of wanting to have sex. With that being said, he could have any witch, why the hell did she think he'd pick her?

Thankful that her logic had finally kicked in, Hermione laughed at the situation. She had been told she was an exceptional beauty, but she was most certainly not that exceptional! She massaged her temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. Rummaging through her supplies, she found the potion she needed, not only because of the former encounter, but also if she had any hope of finishing these course outlines.

As the hours ticked by, the time found Professor Severus Snape reading peacefully in his quarters. When his clock chimed, the book plunged toward the floor, while Severus swung his legs off the couch. The question that had been bugging him in the back of his mind, resurfaced.

"What in Merlin's name is happening here at Hogwarts?!" He growled bitterly. It had all started with the death of his colleague, Minerva. At this thought he came to a halt and shut his eyes at the painful recall. She had never been a close companion, but they always had their friendly house rivalry that connected them. She was similar to Albus, in which they had always been there for him through thick and thin. Loosing the only two people he cared about had been a blow to the Potions Master. He had many acquaintances, but none truly he could call upon in a time of need.

"And now they hire a power seeking pretty boy as her replacement, followed up by an insufferable know-it-all to boot." He continued talking to the empty space. Could things possibly get worse for this school? The single reason he remained here was because Minerva had wished it from her death bed.

A well placed scowl darkened his features and accompanied him out the threshold. Severus traveled the length of the dungeons and ascended the stairs. An enormous bang erupted from the doors to the Great Hall, as frightened faces spun their heads around to see where the noise came from. The dark figure took long strides that made his cloak billow obediently behind him. He smirked as a few second years cowered away from his presence.

No matter how many times he'd done it, he still knew how to make a damn good entrance.

Not far behind Severus, hurried the transfiguration teacher. She had lost track of time and was silently praying the sorting had not already started. Finding the doors already opened she lowed down her pace and gracefully entered among the last of the sixth and seventh year stragglers. She cursed inwardly at her lateness; due to the fact the only seat available at the head table was in between Snape and the headmaster himself. Each, she had planned to sit as far away from as possible. The moment she reached her destination, William hopped out of his seat and pulled hers' out for her. Smiling, despite her other neighbor's slight smirk and raised eyebrow. It would be best to ignore Snape for the time being, and instead issued her thanks to William.

The gentleman inclined his head before turning to address the crowd. His speech seemed well rehearsed, but Hermione didn't think any of the students had taken notice. He had the attention of the smitten female population along with the jealous faces of the other half of the school. Hermione wasn't surprised at their reaction, and when he finished, she made sure to keep her eyes off of him, as she watched the trembling first years get sorted into their houses.

It didn't take long until the last student was sorted into Ravenclaw. Instantaneously a feast appeared before her eyes and she began helping herself to a small portion of mashed potatoes. She stuffed her mouth with the glorious food, hoping it would pass as an excuse to forgo small talk to the men at her side. She knew Snape wouldn't ever care to strike up a conversation with her, but the other might. Needless to say she visibly relaxed when he turned his head and started up a conversation with Madame Hooch.

Around the middle of the meal, Hermione scooted her chair back and rested her elbows on the table. She drank lazily from her pumpkin juice as she surveyed the four tables. But after only a few seconds her eyes widened and she tried her best not to spew out her drink with surprise.

She had felt another person's leg against her own. Hermione quickly regained her composure and glanced to her left. The headmaster was still in a heated debate with the quidditch instructor, he couldn't have touched her. She was beginning to wonder if it was just an accident when all of a sudden a hand reached out and ended up on her thigh. Gazing back again, the man was still arguing lively, but it was indeed his hand. She sat frozen to the spot. There was now no mistaking his intentions as the hand caressed its way slowly upward.

She was like a deer caught in headlights; her brain ceased to function. All her thoughts were focused on the hand that had slid its way under her robe and was now trailing up and down her leg. As it inched higher she felt her body tighten in anticipation to what would happen next. The hand had reached all the way to the button belonging to her jeans before it disappeared. Almost as quickly as the scene had transpired it ended. She heard a chair scraping across the ground and looked to see Snape stride out the teacher's entrance. He was the first to leave the feast, and she followed his example by leaving the room as well.

The remaining educators at the table gave her no second glance as she left, figuring she had plans still left to prepare. The man in charge didn't even spare her the first glance, for he wasn't deterred from his previous chat. Hermione walked out in a daze, confused at the events that had happened in a span of a few hours.

While Hermione's emotion was one of confusion, Severus' was one of anger. At dinner, he had gladly eaten the elf-made meal in silence, left to ponder about the upcoming year, when he had felt the girl next to him flinch. He rolled his eyes and continued on to chewing his steak. He didn't know why she must be so jumpy, maybe she was just nervous about seeing the students in the flesh, knowing that tomorrow they'd all be there to judge her. Serves her right to be the one scrutinized, since she had been the one to try and correct some of her previous elders.

The girl had become awfully still, not fidgeting or reaching her hand across him in order to grab the carrots, he refused to pass. He took a peek at her from the corner of his eye and at once did a double take.

"So that little chit wasted no time trying to climb her way up to the top by means of seducing the man in charge." He thought in consideration to the hand making its way into her robe. It was a disgusting sight and he immediately took his eyes from it and drew them upward to her face. She just sat there, a blank expression on her face. No doubt, she was probably enjoying the attention.

He violently pushed away from his dinner and swept out of the hall. He didn't want to see such a display any longer. It made Severus fume that his previous top student would go for such a man. Not that he should care, mind you, but he hoped they had the decency to keep a professional relationship, seeing as they were employee and employer.

Disregarding his duty to patrol the halls, he trailed straight to his potion stores. He didn't understand why Granger's love life bothered him so. Coming to the conclusion that it dealt with her liking the man who had stole the job that would have been his, his scowl deepened. Perhaps going about his rounds would be a good release. He never turned down the opportunity to take away house points.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait... i've been extremely busy. Hopefully I'll recieve more reviews!

Ellyanah: I tried to make this a little longer. It's double last time, but i love people who constanly review! Doesn't bother me a bit. And thanks about my writing style.

RedsAttic: Yea. he is... more so in this chapter I think.

Well sorry, will respond to more later, I'm in a rush. Internet is going to be turned off in a bit!


End file.
